<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering isn't hard by Malknotfun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813580">Remembering isn't hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun'>Malknotfun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remembering isn't the same as knowing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Memories, Everyone's mentioned expect Tubbo, Memories, Minor Character Death, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo has a brother and he misses him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo remembered the night he was found by Philza. He also remembered his old family. </p><p>He really wished it was easy to forget.</p><p>(Something I came up with at 2 am, and its really just Tubbo thinking about the past.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Plantoic Only, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remembering isn't the same as knowing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering isn't hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None of this is real. Everything in this is fake. I just made this for fun, and I love angst(does this count as angst-?). Also if any of them state that they don't like fanfiction being made about them I'll delete this. Also this is my first Mcyt related story and I'm not an experienced writer so uh I'm sorry if anything seems oc or doesn't make sense. Anyways I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being very young when everything happened, Tubbo could remember everything about his old family. His real family.</p><p>He remembered them very vividly. He also remembered how kind and loving they were.</p><p>He remembered his mother. Despite having to work day and night, she would always make time to be with him. Reading stories to him, playing games with him, etc. He loved her dearly, but what he remembered loving the most about his mother was when she would be combing her fingers through his hair when she sang.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was lovely, and would always make him feel calm inside.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered his father. How he was almost as tall as tree. He had a face that would often scare people off. But in reality he was just a real softie. He would tell old folklore story's that was pretty crazy stuff. He also remembered his father boasting him up as he put the Christmas star on the tree his father had chopped down.</p><p> </p><p>But the person he remembered the most was his older brother. He was the greatest old brother in the world. Well at least to Tubbo he was. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo remembered when his brother would play with him, despite the latter being tired after helping their mother plant crops. He remembered how his brother would train him, teach him how to protect himself incase the other was gone. They would use wooden swords that this brother made while their parents were out. He remembered how protective or scared his brother would get when he got hurt. He also remembered how his brother taught him how to cook. Even though the latter sucked at it, he still tried to help him learn how to cook.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He also remembered his brothers promise's. No matter what, his brother always kept his promises. When he said he'd help Tubbo build a train after he got home, he did. When he said he'd be back in a minute to get a bandaid, he'd be back in a minute. When his brother said he'll help him learn how to make pancakes tommorow, he'd show him how to make pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered how his older brother would always call him bee. Because of his obbesion with bees. He also remembered how his brother brought back bee's for him, when he went out to pick crops.</p><p> </p><p>He also remembered how angry his parents got at his brother, when they had found the secret Bee's nest in the shed.</p><p> </p><p>Clay was a good brother. Tubbo had known that from the start.</p><p> </p><p>He loved his family and would always remember them. </p><p> </p><p>But he also vividly remembered the last day he saw them. He remembers his parents arguing with a dark tall man. Glass being broken, screams...</p><p> </p><p> He remembered the warm embrace of his older brother, as they ran from the burning house. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered being carefully placed in a descent sized cardboard box, his brother anxiously looking around as he did. He remembered Clay, telling him everything will be okay, to not move till he came back. He remembered his brother promising he'd be back before sunrise.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered feeling scared as his brother closed the cardboard box. He remembered hearing his brother run off, as yelling and galloping was heard.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered waiting hours for Clay to come back. He stayed silent and still, afraid of alerting anyone in the area.</p><p> </p><p> He lost hope of his brother coming back after the the sun started to rise. He knew his brother, he always kept his promises. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered peeking his head out of the box, looking around. He remembered seeing someone in the distance. He remembered feeling happy, thinking it was his older brother. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered tearing up, after realizing it wasn't his brother. That day was the last day he ever saw his old family.</p><p> </p><p>But that only good thing about that day was that he made a new family. He found a new and loving family. It was the day he found his best friend.</p><p>Despite them being gone, Tubbo still remembered them. He still loved them. But now Tubbo really just wanted to forget them.</p><p>He really didn't like how similar the enemy and his brothers eyes were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does this even make sense? It's bad and not edited. I don't even remember making this, but oh well. Also it's pretty clear who Tubbo's brother is. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Also if there's any mistakes....blame 2 am me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>